


Dots On Maps

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakups, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, small bit of angst cause it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: “How are you feeling?” Kuroo sits beside Akaashi, who’s huddled in a blanket on their couch. His red, puffy eyes tell Kuroo what he already knew, but it was a way to start the conversation.“Okay.”His voice is hoarse, and the tears start to well up in his eyes again. Kuroo cautiously wraps an arm around his shoulder and rubs his arm.“Hmm. That so?” He purrs. “How much ice cream is in the freezer now?” He teasingly asks, shaking Akaashi softly.“Mind your business.” Akaashi snaps back.Akaashi suffers a terrible breakup and Kuroo is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208





	Dots On Maps

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my Akaashi/Kuroo shit. Enjoy!

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo sits beside Akaashi, who’s huddled in a blanket on their couch. His red, puffy eyes tell Kuroo what he already knew, but it was a way to start the conversation.

“Okay.”

His voice is hoarse, and the tears start to well up in his eyes again. Kuroo cautiously wraps an arm around his shoulder and rubs his arm.

“Hmm. That so?” He purrs. “How much ice cream is in the freezer now?” He teasingly asks, shaking Akaashi softly.

“Mind your business.” Akaashi snaps back.

Kuroo gives a grin. Akaashi giving him an attitude was closer to normal. The last two days the only thing he’d done was lie in bed, cry, and eat ice cream. Kuroo couldn’t really blame him, though. He’d just been dumped. Not only had he just been dumped, he’d been dumped the weekend he and his ex where supposed to go on a romantic weekend trip for their six-month anniversary. On top of that, the guy had been cheating on him the whole time and was going on the trip they’d planned together with his new partner.

Kuroo wanted to throttle the guy. He just might. It all depended on how Akaashi was doing by the time the asshole came back to town. He might still do it even if Akaashi finds the love of his life in that short time span.

“Oh, I guess you don’t want me to bring you any ice cream then?”

Akaashi’s silent for a moment. Following it is a soft, mumbled, “Yes, please”.

“Of course.” Kuroo ruffles his hair and kisses him on the head before getting up. “What flavor do you want?”

“Surprise me.”

Kuroo opens the freezer door to find six pints of ice cream and a box of ice cream sandwiches.

“Don’t judge me.” Akaashi mutters.

“I’m not.” Kuroo replies, amused. “I honestly thought there would be more.”

Akaashi hesitates. “I ordered KFC too.”

“Are you really going to eat your way through this breakup?” He hands Akaashi the ice cream and spoon.

Tears start to well up in Akaashi’s eyes again. Kuroo grimaces.

“Sorry. I just always thought you’d be the type to run until your frustration is abated.”

“I will.” Akaashi mutters as he takes a bite of ice cream. “After I finish eating my pain away.” He gives a sniff and lowers his head.

Kuroo slowly takes the ice cream back away from him and brings him into a half-hug. “It’s okay. That guy was an asshole. He didn’t deserve you.”

Akaashi’s shoulders start to shake and a small sob escapes him.

“Shit. Sorry. I’m not very good at this.” He bites his lip, searching for ways to help Akaashi stop crying and emotional eating. “Oh! What about a distraction?”

“Like what?” Akaashi sniffs, looking at him for the first time since he’d gotten home.

“We can go throw all of his stuff on his mother’s lawn and let her know that her son is trash.”

“That sounds painful for her.”

“Uh. We could go to a movie? Or rock climb? Shopping?”

“That doesn’t sound fun at all.” He softly whispers back.

“We can go find you a rebound?”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him, eyes getting teary again.

“Yeah! That’s a great idea! They say the secret to getting over having your heart broken is falling in love! Even if it’s just a crush, it’ll take your mind off that douchebag.”

Akaashi wipes some tears from his face. “Does that even work? Have you done it?”

Kuroo bites his lip. “Uh. No, not for me. I haven’t found anyone that could ever replace him.” He looks at Akaashi softly and wipes more tears from his eyes. “But that’s just me. You know I’m a bit stupid.”

Akaashi gives a small laugh at that. “Sorry. I forgot about your never-ending unrequited love.” His lip trembles. “You’re never going to tell me who it is, are you?”

“Hmm. You’ll figure it out one day.” He winks. “So, a rebound? We can go to a club. Or scout out hotties at the library. Maybe see if there’s anyone playing volleyball at the park.”

“I don’t think so. I don’t want to date anytime soon.”

“A breakup fuck, then?”

Akaashi’s face crumples up, distraught. “I can’t fuck him. He’s with someone else now.”

“Uh. Uhm. No.” Kuroo stutters, trying to find something to say that wouldn’t make him cry more. “It can be a stranger!”

“No chemistry.”

“Then someone you know?”

“You’re the only single person I know.”

“Wow. I really need to get it together, huh?” Kuroo half-heartedly chuckles. “But I’m for it if it’ll help you. I won’t be a clingy asshole after it.”

Akaashi looks up at him with teary eyes. “I’m pretty sure this is what people would call a bad coping mechanism. Worse than my emotional eating.”

Kuroo sticks his lips out in a fake pout. “I suppose you have a point there. It’d make things awkward if we were to randomly fuck. I mean, what if you did fall in love with me?” He gives a fake laugh before donning a serious face and raising one eyebrow. “Unless?”

Akaashi gives a snort and shoves his face away. “I don’t think I could handle an unrequited love right after having my h-heart broken.” He’s sobbing by the end of the sentence.

Kuroo’s heart sinks. He wraps both arms around Akaashi and rocks him back and forth. “Don’t be sad. I would never break your heart like that.” He murmurs to him even though he’s not sure Akaashi can hear him over his own crying. “Hey.” He pulls away from Akaashi, so he’ll look at him. “It’s a beautiful day out. Why don’t we go have a picnic? After eating we can get some ice cream or crepes and do something fun. You’ll feel better after, I promise.”

“What happens if you’re wrong?” Akaashi sniffs, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

“Whatever you want.” Kuroo grins. “Except for rebound sex.” He laughs and sticks out his tongue.

“You’ll shave an eyebrow off?”

“Absolutely!”

Akaashi gives a soft smile and a single huff of laughter. Kuroo just grins back, elated to see a smile even if it was fleeting. “That might actually make me feel better.”

“Now go get showered and ready!” Kuroo pushes Akaashi, gently urging him to move. “You’ll feel like a whole new person after that.”

Akaashi gives another small sniff and wipes remaining tears off his face. “Okay. I’ll be quick.”

When Kuroo hears the water going and he believes Akaashi is firmly in the shower, he drops his smile and sighs. Akaashi had horrible taste in men and the breakups were never clean. Usually, he didn’t get too upset about them, but this one stung a bit. It probably didn’t help that Akaashi had made a huge mistake at work recently and had lost some of his confidence. Everything happening at once was making it much worse for him.

Even though Akaashi was distraught over the breakup, Kuroo was glad. He really didn’t like the guy. He tried to, but he was just a shithead. He didn’t like him as a person and knew he wasn’t good enough for Akaashi. Of course, Kuroo’s unrequited love for Akaashi had nothing to do with that character judgement. If anything, he wished Akaashi happiness in his relationships. Maybe if Akaashi fell in love and got serious about someone, Kuroo would be able to get over him. He didn’t exactly entertain the hope that Akaashi would ever want to date him.

The doorbell startles Kuroo out of his rumination and self-pity. And possibly revenge plans.

When he takes the food from the delivery person, he frowns. Akaashi had gotten enough food for four people. He really did intend on eating his way through this breakup. Kuroo shakes his head and starts to gather things for their picnic. Worrying and nagging right now would just make Akaashi feel worse.

When Akaashi emerges from the shower and is changed, he does look calmer. His eyes are still red. He’d probably cried in the shower. Even so, Kuroo’s heart raced at seeing him.

He holds up the food and smiles. “You ready? I’m starving.”

Kuroo didn’t take into consideration that the park would be filled with couples. Akaashi observes them with longing and a trembling lip. Kuroo quietly reaches over and interlaces their fingers.

“Wishing them pain and misery?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Happiness.” He turns to look at Kuroo, his face somber. “Even though I’m insanely jealous of their happiness and love right now.”

Kuroo squeezes his hand. “You’ll find love. I know you will.”

“You’re sweet.” Akaashi murmurs, dropping his head again.

Kuroo swiftly holds his free hand to Akaashi’s forehead. “Hm. No fever. Is it really that bad that you’re saying nice things to me? Should I go crash his vacation?”

Akaashi smacks his hand away but doesn’t pull away the hand he was holding hands with Kuroo. “You’re always kind.” He mumbles. “From helping Kenma make friends, to helping rival volleyball teams better themselves, to helping people carry things home or escorting tourists to where they’re going, to staying late at work to help fix other people’s mistakes, to not expressing your love to someone because you don’t want them to feel bad about not loving you back, to always making sure I have my favorite foods when I’m feeling down. You’re always nice even if it doesn’t help you at all, you still do it. I give you a lot of shit, but I know you’re a kind person.”

Kuroo’s silent with a hand placed over his heart. He was too much in shock to think of anything to respond with.

Silent for too long, Akaashi looks over at him with a pout. “What?”

“Nothing! Just surprised.”

“Why? I _do_ pay attention to you. I notice when my roommate stays late at work but doesn’t seem at all upset by it and I see you helping people when we go buy groceries.”

“And my love?” Kuroo’s lip trembles.

“I’ve managed to pull enough out of you to know how you are.” Akaashi sighs. “It’s someone close to you. Someone unavailable. You seem to feel that confessing wouldn’t be wise for the relationship or the other person’s happiness.”

“Have you figured out who it is yet?” Kuroo whispers.

Without missing a beat and with a smirk on his face, Akaashi replies, “Yaku, right?”.

After an initial second of being stunned, Kuroo breaks out into a loud cackle. He laughs until his stomach hurts and tears from at the corners of his eyes. When he finally manages to gather himself, he finds Akaashi staring at him, head on his knees, with a genuine grin.

“What?”

“You laughed.”

“I laugh all the time.”

“True, but since my breakup you haven’t really laughed. You’ve been in a lot of pain too.”

Kuroo bites his cheeks. “Well, of course. You’re my friend. It hurts to see you suffer.”

Akaashi hums, still not turning away from Kuroo. “It’s me, isn’t it?”

Kuroo’s world goes into slow motion. He can feel the blood slowly dripping from his face and his mouth drying. Instead of slowing, his heart goes into overdrive. “W-what’s you?”

“The one you love.”

“Of course I love you. We’re friends. I love all my friends.”

Akaashi sighs and frowns. “I’m your unrequited love.”

Kuroo wants to fight back, to lie to Akaashi to his face. He can’t. He bites his lip and drops his head. “Yes. You are.” He pulls his hand away from Akaashi and wraps his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees and hiding his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Akaashi softly whispers.

“You already said it earlier. I don’t want you to feel bad about not loving me back and it would hurt our relationship. Not to mention, we live together. I didn’t want to make things awkward for you.”

“You’re too kind.” Akaashi softly whispers. “But you’re also an idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Only an idiot would ceaselessly pine over someone he has _zero_ chance with.”

Akaashi gives a deep sigh and flops down to the ground. “I’m an idiot too.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am. I should’ve figured it out a long time ago.”

“I didn’t want you to.”

“It would’ve been better if I knew, though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do you know why I chose to share an apartment with you?”

“Continuously raising rent prices?”

“No.”

“You don’t like living alone?”

“Even more wrong.”

Kuroo does a small jerk but doesn’t come out from hiding. “Why then?”

Akaashi gives a deep sigh. There’s shuffling and one of his arms wraps around Kuroo. Without looking, Kuroo can feel that he’s unbearably close. His little broken heart can’t take it.

“Look at me.” Akaashi softly whispers.

Kuroo flinches but doesn’t move. Akaashi uses the hand that isn’t holding Kuroo to lightly tickle his side.

“Please?”

Biting his lip and holding back tears, Kuroo looks up at Akaashi. Immediately, he wants to go back into hiding. Akaashi’s face is too close and he looks too calm.

Akaashi bites his lip and looks away briefly. “You too.” He whispers.

Kuroo just looks at him with a confused expression.

Akaashi gives another sigh. “I love you too. That’s why I wanted to live with you. I thought it’d be a chance to make you fall for me instead of this mysterious person you couldn’t forget. But you never waivered from loving them and I tried to move on.”

Kuroo blinks at Akaashi. “What?”

“I have, had, an unrequited love too. It was you.” Akaashi whispers. “My heart still hurts from the pain of my breakup a few days ago.” Tears start to form in his eyes, but he shakes his head trying to make them go away. “But if you’ll give me a couple of weeks, I’d like to start dating you.”

“You love me?”

Akaashi nods.

“And you want to date me?”

Akaashi nods again. “But after a few weeks. I don’t want you to think you’re a rebound.” He gives a sly smile.

“Does that mean I can’t kiss you until then?”

A small blush spreads across Akaashi’s face and he looks away. “I think once would be acceptable.” He mumbles.

Kuroo shakily cups Akaashi’s chin and leans in. “I love you, Akaashi Keiji.”

Akaashi inhales sharply. “And I love you, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kuroo nervously presses their mouths together, trembling in fear and excitement. He kisses Akaashi slowly, making sure to savor every moment of their first kiss, unconvinced that it wouldn’t be their only kiss. He turns one kiss into several minutes worth of kissing. The only reason he pulls away is because he hears people whispering about their public display of affection.

Reluctantly, he slowly and shakily pulls away. “Sorry.”

Akaashi’s eyes flutter open slowly. “Please don’t apologize for such an amazing kiss.” He gives a warm smile. “Unless you’re apologizing because I only get one for now.”

Kuroo cracks a smile and giggles. “It was an amazing kiss. But no, people were staring.”

“Let them stare.” Akaashi shrugs. “I’ve had to look at their happiness long enough. They can bear to watch me be elated for a few moments.”

“Is that your elated face?”

“It is. And I’ll be even more elated when we finally get to go on our first date.” He bites his lip to hide a smile.

“Me too.” Kuroo grins back. “Is it wrong that I’m happy over your breakup now? Does that take away my ‘being a kind person’ card?”

Akaashi gives a small chuckle. “No. You get a pass this time. But only because I’m happy about it too.”

They both stare at each other, each trying to hide their cheesy smile and blushing faces. Kuroo fully comes out of his cocoon and interlaces his fingers with Akaashi again.

“So what now?”

“Hm?”

“You said I can’t take you on a date for another couple of weeks, but that’s exactly what I wanted this to be.”

“Ah.” Akaashi hums and stares off in thought. “How about this is our last date as friends? Or like a pre-date?”

Kuroo frowns and gives a fake pout. “If I fail the pre-date does that mean I won’t get a real date?”

Akaashi tentatively looks around before leaning in and giving Kuroo a peck on the lips. “You already passed the pre-date years ago.”

“That so?” Kuroo grins, giving Akaashi time to nod. “I thought that I only got one kiss?”

Akaashi sticks his lips out in a pout. “I didn’t like my future boyfriend frowning.”

Warmth floods through Kuroo’s heart. “I’d like to say I’ll have to frown more, but I’m not sure I can.”

Akaashi smiles and shakes his head. “I don’t want you to. But I do want crepes now.”

“You’re still eating your way through this breakup?”

“Yup!” Akaashi stands up, brushing himself off. “And it’s a great way to continue this last friend date. After that, I’m feeling a cat café and then the aquarium.”

Kuroo gives a grin. “Sounds good to me. You can keep spouting things out to help give me ideas for our real date.”

“Nope! I’m taking you out first.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been pining over me for a long time. I want you to know how much I love you and make you happy.”

Kuroo gives a small laugh and looks away. “I love you.”

Akaashi grins. “I love you too.” He leans in and gives Kuroo a peck on the cheek this time.


End file.
